warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Team Bonus Consumables
Squad Bonus Consumables, also known as Team Bonus Consumables, are consumable Gear items that restore Energy, Health, Shield, or Ammo to nearby teammates in varying amounts. Market versions supply small amounts of each with a pulse of energy, over the course of a short period. Blueprints for the market versions cost , and the blueprints can be reused. Clan versions supply around twice as much of each bonus with each pulse, but also cost more resources to build and must be researched before replicating. They replaced standard Ammo boxes, Team Heals, and personal health restoring items, giving them an overall lower bonus but also granting it to nearby teammates. Click on the name of the consumable to take you to its individual page for resource requirements and other notes. Consider using Clan or Syndicate versions instead of regular Market versions if they are available to you. Market-Purchase Bonuses Squad Energy Restore (Small) *Restores 25 energy per pulse, for a total of 100 energy. *Blueprint can be sold for . Squad Ammo Restore (Small) *Restores 30, 15, 12, and 5 ammo per pulse, for a total of 120, 60, 48 and 20 ammo to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. *Blueprint can be sold for . Squad Health Restore (Small) *Restores 30 health per pulse, for a total of 120 health. *Blueprint can be sold for . Squad Shield Restore (Small) *Restores 35 shield per pulse, for a total of 140 shields. All excess shields generated become Overshields. *Blueprint can be sold for . Bulk Production Consumables These are special high-cost blueprints that will make ten of each consumable instead of just one at a time. Based at a very steep each, bulk production is more efficient, both in reducing the resource costs and in terms of interaction needed with the Foundry interface. This blueprint is reusable. Users may choose these over regular consumables as they consume Nano Spores instead of Ferrite, which are more commonly obtained. Mass production through bulk prints saves 10% of the three required resources; 10 individual Ammo Restore runs would cost 250 Polymer Bundles, whereas a single bulk Ammo Restore costs 225. Though the bulk prints for Small Squad Bonus Consumables are more efficient than the single prints, it should also be noted that the Medium Squad Bonus Consumable bulk prints (available from Clan dojos, as seen in the section below) use the same amount of resources as the Small bulk prints. The Medium bulk prints make the same number of Squad Bonus Consumables, but bigger versions, for exactly the same cost. It may be advisable to not buy the Small Squad Bonus Consumable bulk prints from the Market if you intend to soon join a clan that already has the Medium bulk prints researched. Clan-Purchased Bonuses These items are only available from Clan Dojos and must be Researched along with items before them before they are available for purchase. Bulk production variants of each Medium Squad Restore blueprint are also available for research after the individual blueprints have been completed. 10 x Squad Energy Restore (Medium) *Restores 50 energy per pulse, for a total of 200 energy. *Available in the clan dojo Energy Lab. *Blueprint can be sold for . 10 x Squad Ammo Restore (Medium) *Restores 80, 45, 35 and 20 ammo for a total of 320, 180, 140 and 80 ammo to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. *Available in the clan dojo Chem Lab. *Blueprint can be sold for . 10 x Squad Health Restore (Medium) *Restores 100 health per pulse, for a total of 400 health. *Available in the clan dojo Bio Lab. *Blueprint can be sold for . 10 x Squad Shield Restore (Medium) *Restores 100 shield per pulse, for a total of 400 shield. All excess shields generated becomes Overshield. *Available in the clan dojo Energy Lab. *Blueprint can be sold for . Syndicate-Purchased Bonuses These are only available through Syndicates, and are only purchasable after you reach the required title and have the needed standing points. All Large Restore blueprints are for quantities of 10, and the blueprints are not tradeable with other players. 10 x Squad Energy Restore (Large) *Restores 100 energy per pulse, for a total of 400 energy. *Available for purchase through the Arbiters of Hexis and The Perrin Sequence for after reaching the title of 'Lawful' or 'Executive'. *Blueprint cannot be sold. 10 x Squad Ammo Restore (Large) *Restores 110, 60, 50 and 30 ammo per pulse, for a total of 440, 240, 200 and 120 ammo to rifle, pistol, shotgun and sniper respectively. *Available for purchase through the Red Veil for after reaching the title of 'Esteemed'. *Blueprint cannot be sold. 10x Squad Health Restore (Large) *Restores 300 health per pulse, for a total of 1,200 health. *Available for purchase through the Steel Meridian and New Loka. for after reaching the title of 'Defender' or 'Benevolent' respectively. *Blueprint cannot be sold. 10 x Squad Shield Restore (Large) *Restores 300 shield per pulse, for a total of 1,200 shield. All excess shields generated becomes Overshield. *Available for purchase only through Cephalon Suda for after reaching the title of 'Intelligent'. *Blueprint cannot be sold. Notes *Team Restores pulse every 7.5 seconds except for Medium Team Energy and Health Restores, which pulse every 5 seconds. *Host lag can affect the time between bonuses. *The pods were previously physical and could be stood upon. Humorously, you could create a temporary path of pods midair, eventually hovering in the air by standing on a single pod. *The Shield Restores grant Overshield, bypassing some of their weaknesses and making them more viable. *Players can only carry up to 200 of each restore in a mission. *Shields cannot be restored with consumables in Nightmare mode if the No Shield condition is active. *The Energy Drain condition in Nightmare mode can be temporarily countered by using consumables. *For some reason, the Small Bulk and Medium Bulk prints cost the same amount of resources, including the blueprint purchase/replication cost (not including the clan research costs for the latter). Bugs *Sometimes pads will be placed in game, but do not actually grant any bonuses – likely a connection issue. Patch History *Energy, Health, Shield and Ammo restores have a new look! Their refreshed look helps them visually indicate what they restore, with an added range ring to indicate if you’re in close enough proximity to the Restore. Now you will no longer have to guess what flavor of pizza your fellow Tenno dropped! *Fixed Team Shield Restores not working on Sentinels. *Updated the sound of Team Restore items. *Ember is now able to gain energy from Team Energy Restore items while her World on Fire Ability is toggled on. *Mirage is now able to gain energy from Team Energy Restore items while her Prism Ability is toggled on. *Overshields can be obtained when using Shield Restore items when you are at maximum shield capacity. Overshields cannot be regenerated, and this extra protective shield is noted by a color change (purple) in the UI. *Large Team Ammo Restore items now give 33% more ammo than Medium Restore items. *Players can no longer use or benefit from energy restore items while using an Ability that drains energy. *Fixed an issue with Team Restore items having in game collision. *Corrected store descriptions for health and shield restore items. }} See also *Market *Equipment *Research es:Consumibles de bonificación de equipo Category:Market Category:Equipment Category:Research Category:Gear Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Closed Beta